Let's Play Gentleman Thieves
"Let's Play Gentleman Thieves" is the 1st episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 53rd of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo and Stumpy kidnap Olga, an ice cube which their neighbor Olaf considers to be his "wife", in order to get Olaf to play with them. Plot The episode starts with Mr. Cat reading a newspaper when Olaf comes by and demands that he drop to his knees before his "emperor". Mr. Cat ignores him and simply kicks him away, sending him flying. Kaeloo sees this and scolds Mr. Cat saying that he shouldn't kick auks. Olaf returns and angrily yells that he is an emperor penguin, not an auk. Olaf leans into Olga, and "hears" her saying that he should decapitate Mr. Cat. The latter offers him a chainsaw to do it with, but when Olaf grabs the chainsaw, the blade hits the ground and it drags him away. Kaeloo says that she believes that beneath his imposing exterior, Olaf is really a timid person, but he always refuses to play with the others so they can't get to know him better. Mr. Cat suggests stealing Olga so Olaf will have to play with them to get her back. Kaeloo thinks that this may be a little too extreme, but she changes her mind when Olaf, still dragged by the chainsaw, yells that he will exterminate both of them. That night, Olaf opens the door to Serguei, a fridge-like robot who performs various functions, and puts Olga inside, unaware that Kaeloo is watching him from a tree on top of a nearby hill, dressed as a gentleman burglar. Olaf then leaves. Stumpy, wearing a pair of underwear over his head which covers his eyes and a pair of sunglasses, emerges from a bush next to the tree where Kaeloo is and yells, but Kaeloo tells him to be quiet and act like a spy. She effortlessly leaps through the air and reaches Serguei. Stumpy, who can't see because of the underwear, trips over a rock and falls down the hill. He crashes into numerous objects and finally into Serguei's back. Olga slides out into Kaeloo's hands, and Kaeloo commends Stumpy, thinking he did it on purpose. Just as they leave, Olaf shows up and tells Olga to go back to sleep, but he finds her missing and starts crying and screaming. The next morning, Olaf is still searching for Olga and crying. Mr. Cat emerges from a cat flap, annoyed. Olaf starts lamenting about how she left him, and Mr. Cat incredulously asks if Olaf is married to an ice cube. Olaf explains what a wonderful "person" Olga is, and Mr. Cat continuously makes sarcastic remarks to the audience. Olaf sees Quack Quack putting some of his yogurt inside Serguei, and he yells at him not to put yogurt into Serguei. Mr. Cat notices a letter stuck to Serguei with a fridge magnet, and he finds out that Olga has been taken by the "Gentleman Burglar''th''". Quack Quack continues to put yogurt inside Serguei, to Olaf's frustration, and he yells at him again. Mr. Cat realizes, from his conversation with Kaeloo the previous day and from the way the note is signed as though the writer has a lisp, that Kaeloo was the one who stole Olga. He tells Olaf that he will help him find Olga. Olaf says that if he does, he will make him a dignitary when he becomes emperor, but Mr. Cat says he just wants money. Olaf agrees to this, but he sees Quack Quack putting more yogurt into Serguei and asks Mr. Cat if Quack Quack is always like that, to which the latter responds that he is. Mr. Cat dresses as a police officer and he, Quack Quack and Olaf drive off in a police car to find Kaeloo and Stumpy. Kaeloo looks out of the door and sees them coming, and she excitedly tells Stumpy that Olaf is coming to play with them. Mr. Cat and Quack Quack get out of the car and decide to leave Olaf inside, to his annoyance. Stumpy panics, but Kaeloo tells him to stay calm; gentleman burglars never lose their calm. Mr. Cat bangs on the door, and Stumpy grabs Olga and hides her behind his back. Mr. Cat kicks the door open and barges in with Quack Quack. Kaeloo, with a creepy expression on her face, greets them. Mr. Cat sits on the couch and informs Kaeloo that Olaf's "wife" has diappeared. Kaeloo asks how she and Stumpy could possibly be the culprits, seeing as they have an alibi and excuse letters from their parents. She then asks Stumpy to get Mr. Cat and Quack Quack some drinks, and Stumpy asks if he should put ice cubes in them or not. Seeing the expression on Mr. Cat's face after he says this, he quickly slips out the door under the pretext of going to the bathroom. Mr. Cat calls Quack Quack to follow him. Meanwhile, Olaf is trying to open the car door when he sees Stumpy come out of the door holding Olga. The two stare at each other awkwardly for a few minutes before Stumpy runs away. Olaf tries harder to open the door, and everyone else walks out the door and Kaeloo greets Olaf without doing anything to help him. Olaf continues to try to open the door, but it doesn't work. Stumpy starts digging a deep hole to bury "the evidence", but everyone else walks up to the hole and sees him. Olaf keeps trying to open the door, and finally Serguei opens it for him from the outside. Stumpy tries to tell Mr. Cat that aliens were responsible for the kidnapping when suddenly, Olaf and Serguei show up. Olaf orders Serguei to attack, and Serguei very nearly hits Mr. Cat, but the latter is able to jump out of the way. Kaeloo tries to tell Olaf that this isn't necessary and that it was just a game, but he says that people shouldn't "play games" with Olga. He then makes Serguei attack Kaeloo, and she is sent flying into the air. Mr. Cat and Stumpy stare in shock for a few minutes before saying that Olaf must be "new around here" if he dares to do something like that. Kaloo transforms and runs towards Olaf, and he is shocked. She looks like she is about to punch him, but instead she lightly touches him and reveals that she thinks they're playing tag. Olaf chases her around while the others stare in confusion. Stumpy asks the others if they want to hear a joke, but the joke he says makes no sense and they walk off, annoyed. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Olaf * Olga Supporting Characters * Quack Quack * Serguei Minor Characters * Sheep * Worm Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Olaf, Olga and Serguei. * This is the first episode not to be officially dubbed in English. * This is also the first episode to start the running gag of people calling Olaf an "auk". * Stumpy can be heard reading the title card along with the narrator. Goofs * When Stumpy yells "Awesome!", his tie disappears, and reappears after that. Gallery Gentlemanburglar1.jpg Lookinthefridge.jpg|"No yogurt in Serguei!" Gentlemanburglar2.jpg Headrotation.gif|Kaeloo being freaky Freakykaeloo.jpg IMG_1518.JPG Kaeloo Drinking Coffee.png Stumpy With Stars On His Head.png Olaf and Mr. Cat Had A Deal.png Olaf Freed By Serguei.png You Made Kaeloo Very Mad.png Bad Kaeloo About To Attack.png Bad Kaeloo About To Strike Serguei.png Bad Kaeloo Laughing At Olaf.png 67E8E6E0-AAB6-41CA-8AEA-79791034494B.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character